


[podfic] Highway Survivalists' Roadmap | by drvsilla

by lavishsqualor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (very mild) Watersports, Barebacking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9259037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavishsqualor/pseuds/lavishsqualor





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Highway Survivalists' Roadmap](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/254891) by drvsilla. 



**title:** [Highway Survivalists' Roadmap](http://drvsilla.livejournal.com/tag/fic%20%7C%20spn%20%7C%20s/d%20%7C%20highway)  
**author:** [](http://drvsilla.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://drvsilla.livejournal.com/)**drvsilla**  
**reader:** [](http://lavishsqualor.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://lavishsqualor.livejournal.com/)**lavishsqualor**  
**pairing:** Sam/Dean  
**rating:** adult  
**warnings:** barebacking, (very mild) watersports ([take a looksie here](http://lavishsqualor.livejournal.com/50511.html#cutid1) for more details)  
**length:** 1hr 22m 20s

[](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/podfic/spn/samdean/2012/%5BSPN%5D%20Highway%20Survivalists%27%20Roadmap.mp3)   


right-click and save-as to download:  
[mp3](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/podfic/spn/samdean/2012/%5BSPN%5D%20Highway%20Survivalists%27%20Roadmap.mp3) (79.4MB) | [audiobook](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/podfic/spn/samdean/2012/%5BSPN%5D%20Highway%20Survivalists%27%20Roadmap.m4b) (80.6MB)

  
**reader's notes:**  
• My thanks go out to [eosrose](http://eosrose.livejournal.com/) for putting this whole shebang together. Seriously, please do check out [Temple of Scheherazade](http://koishii.net/temple), the podficbigbang home, because these are so many scrumptious podfic goodies there!  
• Thanks so much to [meesasometimes](http://meesasometimes.livejournal.com/) for her encouragement and affirmation. It was so wonderful that we talked each other into signing up for this! Thanks also to [heard_the_owl](http://heard-the-owl.livejournal.com/) and everyone else who's encouraged me throughout.  
• The largest thanks that could ever exist go to [drvsilla](http://drvsilla.livejournal.com/). Dru's a wonderful and amazing and super nice person, and I thank her for writing this story, and for sharing with me how much it means to her. And mostly, I thank her for letting me work with this; it meant the world. 


End file.
